In the commercialization of toothbrushes and other oral care implements, the current trend is to package toothbrushes in blister packages. Often one company will offer many different lines of toothbrushes for sale, each line of toothbrushes having multiple different toothbrushes that offer different benefits to a user during toothbrushing. Specifically, one toothbrush in a line may be best used for tooth whitening while another toothbrush in a line may be best used for interdental cleaning. Using conventional packaging techniques, a consumer must approach the packaged toothbrushes very closely in order to read the small writing provided on the package that describes the particular benefits of each toothbrush. This can result in a time consuming process, particularly for individuals who have poor eye sight. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush and other oral care implement packaging system that makes it easy for a consumer to quickly determine the specific and particular benefits of each toothbrush in a line of toothbrushes to assist a consumer in purchasing the toothbrush that best fits his or her needs.